Return of the Crimson Guard/Dramatis Personae
List of all characters appearing in Return of the Crimson Guard in alphabetical order :For the Dramatis Personae as published in the book, please see mainpage References are given for first recognizable appearance in person. Some characters have (referred to only) references as they appear, not in person, but in people's stories for example. Some characters are referenced for both. Characters in addition to the original Dramatis Personae from the book are given in italics. Please note that clicking on any link may take you to a page containing spoilers from later books. (This page is work in progress) A * Ahl, a city mage (with brothers Thai and Lar) in Li Heng * Amaron, Chief of intelligence, ‘Old Guard’, Talian League * Amaron, Malazan ‘Old Guard’, once commander of the Talons * Amatt, Avowed of the Crimson Guard * Ambrose, First Induction Crimson Guard * Anand, High Fist, Commander 4th Malazan Army (Quon Tali) * Anomandaris, Ascendant, titled ‘Son of Darkness’ * Atelen Tinsmith, Sergeant of squad, Unta Harbour Guard B * Badlands, Third Induction Crimson Guard * Bakar, Second Induction Crimson Guard * Baker, Avowed of the Crimson Guard * Bala Jesselt, Cadre mage, ‘Old Guard’, Talian League * Balkin, Company mage, Avowed of the Crimson Guard * Banath, a sergeant of the garrison in Li Heng * Black the Lesser, Avowed of the Crimson Guard * Black, Avowed of the Crimson Guard * Blossom, Moranth Gold officer * Blues, Company mage and swordmaster, Avowed of the Crimson Guard * Boll, Second Induction Crimson Guard * Bower, Avowed of the Crimson Guard * Bowl, Sergeant of a saboteur squad, Malazan ArmyReturn of the Crimson Guard, Book lll, Chapter l * Braven Tooth, Malazan Command Master Sergeant C * Cal-Brinn, Captain and company mage, Avowed of the Crimson Guard * Cartharon Crust, Captain of the Ragstopper, rumoured ‘Old Guard’ * Chord, Company sergeant * Choss, Commander of Talian forces, ‘Old Guard’ * Choss, Malazan ‘Old Guard’, once High Fist * Clearwater, a Wickan shaman * Coil, a Clawleader in Unta * Cole, Avowed of the Crimson Guard * Coots, Third Induction Crimson Guard * Corlo, First Induction Crimson Guard * Cowl, High Mage and Master of Assassins, ‘Veils’ , Avowed of the Crimson Guard D * D'Ebbin, Malazan commander 4th Army, ‘Fist’ * Denuth, an Elder, among the Firstborn to Mother Earth * Devaleth, a Korelan sea-witch and new prisoner * Dim, Avowed of the Crimson Guard * Draconus, an Elder God E * Ehrlann, Magistrate, Member of the Ruling Council of Magistrates in Li Heng * Ereko, an ancient wanderer * Eselen Tonley, a captain of Falaran cavalry, Talian League F * Fallow, a healer of the garrison in Li Heng * Farese, Avowed of the Crimson Guard * Fingers, Company mage, Avowed of the Crimson Guard G * Gant, Sergeant of a saboteur squad, Malazan ArmyReturn of the Crimson Guard, Book lll, Chapter l * Geddin, Second Induction Crimson Guard * Ghelel Rhik Tayliin, Duchess, and last surviving member of the Tayliin family line * Grere, Second Induction Crimson Guard * Greymane, Once a Malazan Fist, now outlawed * Grief, a new prisoner * Groten, Nevall's bodyguard * Gujran, a captain of the garrison in Li Heng * Gwynn, Company mage, Avowed of the Crimson Guard H * Halfdan, Avowed of the Crimson Guard * Harman, Second Induction Crimson Guard * Harmin Els D'Shil, a Captain of the garrison in Li Heng * Havva Gulen, New Imperial High Mage * Heuk, a cadre mage, Unta Harbour Guard * Hipal, Shaman of the Ferret warrior society * Hist, Avowed of the Crimson Guard * Ho (Hothalar), a Li Heng mage * Honey Boy, Soldier, Unta Harbour Guard * Hurl, Saboteur, Storo Matash's Squad I * Imotan, Shaman of the Jackal warrior society * Inese, Avowed of the Crimson Guard * Iron Bars, Avowed of the Crimson Guard * Isha, Company assassin, ‘Veil’, Avowed of the Crimson Guard J * Jalor, a Seven Cities recruit, Storo Matash's Squad * Jamaer, Ehrlann's servant * Jan (old man on Jacuruku), an old man from Gris, shipwrecked on JacurukuReturn of the Crimson Guard, Book ll, Chapter V * Janeth, Avowed of the Crimson Guard * Jaris, Second Induction Crimson Guard * Jeck (Jekurathenaw), a Li Heng military levyReturn of the Crimson Guard, Book ll, Chapter lll * Jemain, a sailor on the slave galley Ardent Return of the Crimson Guard, Book l, Chapter lV * Jhardin, Marquis, Commander of the Marchland Sentries * Jhest Golanjar, Jacuruku mage * Jup Alat, Avowed of the Crimson Guard K * Kallor, ancient High KingReturn of the Crimson Guard, Book ll, Chapter V * Kalt, Lieutenant, Avowed of the Crimson Guard * K'azz D'Avore, Commander of the Crimson Guard, known by various titles * Keitil, Company assassin, ‘Veil’, Avowed of the Crimson Guard * Korbolo Dom, High Fist and Sword of the Empire * Kyle, Third Induction Crimson Guard L * Lacy, Company assassin, ‘Veil’, Avowed of the Crimson Guard * Lady Batevari, a Seeress / Fortuneteller from Darujhistan * Laseen, Empress * Lazar, Avowed of the Crimson Guard * Lean, Avowed of the Crimson Guard * Least, Half-Barghast soldier, Unta Harbour Guard * Lim Tal, Ex-private guard of Untan noble * Liossercal, Ascendant, titled ‘Son of Light,’ also known as Osserc, Osric * Liss, a city mage in Li Heng * Lor-sinn, Company mage, Avowed of the Crimson Guard * Lucky, Avowed of the Crimson Guard * Lurgman Parsell, ‘Twisty’, Second Induction Crimson Guard M * Mallick Rel, Councillor and Assembly Representative * Mane, a young Wickan warrior * Mara, Company mage, Avowed of the Crimson Guard * Meek, Second Induction Crimson Guard * Molk, an agent of Amaron's * Moss, Malazan cavalry captain N * Nait, Squad saboteur, Unta Harbour Guard * Nether, a Wickan witch and veteran of the Seven Cities campaigns * Nevall Od' Orr, Chief Factor of Cawn * Nil, a Wickan warlock and veteran of the Seven Cities campaigns O * Ogilvy, Second Induction Crimson Guard * Olo, boatman for hire * Opal, Company mage, Avowed of the Crimson Guard * Orlat Kepten, a captain of Talian forces, ‘Old Guard’ * Ortal, Ataman (chieftain) of the Black Ferret Assembly * Oryan, a Seven Cities mage, bodyguard to Mallick Rel P * Palla, First Induction Crimson Guard * Petal, Company mage, Avowed of the Crimson Guard * Pilgrim, Second Induction Crimson Guard * Plengyllen, Magistrate, Member of the Ruling Council of Magistrates in Li Heng * Possum, Master of the Claw (the Imperial assassins) R * Ragman / Tatterdemalion, a wanderer of the Imperial Warren * Razala, Prevost, a cavalry captain * Redden Brokeleg, Ataman (chieftain) of the Plains Lion Assembly * Reed, Avowed of the Crimson Guard * Rell, a Genabackan recruit, Storo Matash's Squad * Resuthenal, a woman acquainted with Anomandaris and Liossercal (referred to only)Return of the Crimson Guard, Book ll, Chapter lll * Rigit Hands, Corporal of squad, Unta Harbour Guard * Rillish Jal Keth, Lieutenant of the Malazan 4th Army S * Sept, Avowed of the Crimson Guard * Sessin, Yathengar's bodyguard * Shaky, Ranking saboteur, Storo Matash's Squad * Shellarr ‘Shell’, company mage, Avowed of the Crimson Guard * Shen, a warlock * Shijel, Avowed of the Crimson Guard * Shimmer, Captain, Avowed of the Crimson Guard * Silk, Squad corporal and cadre mage, Storo Matash's Squad * Skinner, Captain, Avowed of the Crimson Guard * Slate, Avowed of the Crimson Guard * Smoky, Company mage, Avowed of the Crimson Guard * Sour, Company mage, Avowed of the Crimson Guard * Stalker, Third Induction Crimson Guard * Stoop, Siegemaster of the Guard, Avowed of the Crimson Guard * Storo Matash, Captain of a saboteur company, 3rd veteran * Su, a Wickan witch * Sunny, Saboteur, Storo Matash's Squad T * Tajin, a young Wickan boy Return of the Crimson Guard, Book ll, Chapter l * Talia, Malazan veteran * Tarkhan, Captain and company assassin, ‘Veil’, Avowed of the Crimson Guard * Taya Radok, a dancing girl / assassin from Darujhistan * Tayschrenn, Imperial High Mage * Tazal Jhern, Captain, Malazan ArmyReturn of the Crimson Guard, Book ll, Chapter V * Temp, Malazan Master Sergeant * Toby, Company mage, Avowed of the Crimson Guard * Toc the Elder, Seti Warlord and Malazan ‘Old Guard’ * Tolt, Second Induction Crimson Guard * Tourmaline, Moranth Gold infantry sergeant * Traveller, a wanderer of mixed Dal Hon and Quon descent * Treat, a new prisoner in the Pit * Treat, Avowed of the Crimson Guard * Trench, Sergeant, First Induction Crimson Guard * Turgal, Avowed of the Crimson Guard U * Urfa, Sergeant of a saboteur squad, Malazan ArmyReturn of the Crimson Guard, Book lll, Chapter l * Udep, a Wickan hetman (chieftain) * Ullen Khadeve, Urko's lieutenant-commander and chief of staff, ‘Old Guard’, Talian League * Urko Crust, Commander of Falaran forces, ‘Old Guard’, also known as ‘Shatterer’, Talian League V * Voss, First Induction Crimson Guard * V'thell, Commander of Gold Moranth forces, Talian League W * Wildman, Seti champion, also known as ‘the Boar’, Sweetgrass Y * Yathengar 'ul Amal, a Seven Cities priest (‘Faladan’) Notes and References Category:Extended Dramatis Personae Category:Return of the Crimson Guard